ABC South Park
by emizzz94
Summary: Conjunto de relatos cortos con diferentes personajes de South Park. [Creek/Style/Candy/Bunny/Dip/Grestophe/Gike]


**Hola! Les traigo un conjunto de 27 relatos cortos, basados en palabras que comienzan con todas las letras del abecedario. Esta historia nació de agarrar mi viejo diccionario Larousse escolar y empezar a seleccionar palabras al azar, hasta completar todas las letras. Espero que lo disfruten y desde ya pido disculpas por cualquier error en la ortografía/puntuación/narración.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de South Park no son de mi autoría, la historia si lo es.**

 ** _Abeja:_** _insecto que vive en colmenas, tiene aguijón y produce miel y cera._

Tweek odiaba a todos los insectos, sean arañas o mariposas; sin embargo, le tenía especial aversión a las abejas. No podía ver uno de estos pequeños voladores sin que se pusiera a chillar para que alguien lo matara.

Aunque claro, eso fue hasta que Token le enseño la importancia de las abejas y como sin ellas prácticamente nos extinguiríamos, a partir de ese momento, el rubio se convirtió en un férreo protector del ambiente, uno que incluso superaba a Stan Marsh.

 ** _Barricada:_** _barrera improvisada que se levanta en un camino para entorpecer el paso al enemigo._

A Ike le encanta ir a la casa de Georgie, la habitación del pequeño gótico era el lugar más interesante de todo el planeta, o por lo menos más que su propia habitación que se ha mantenido igual desde que tiene memoria, nunca se cansaba de curiosear cada pequeño detalle.

Por lo que fue una sorpresa, que al abrir la puerta del cuarto de su próximamente-novio, se encontrara con una barricada que le impedía el paso, al susodicho amordazado y a sus amigos tapando la entrada.

-¡Largo de aquí, mala copia de Danny Phantom! ¡Jamás dejaremos que perviertas a nuestro niño!

 ** _Collar:_** _adorno que se lleva alrededor del cuello._

Bebe Stevens se jactaba de tener la más amplia colección de collares en todo South Park, los poseía de todos los tipos: de oro, de plata, con incrustaciones de diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros; cada uno mas extravagante que el anterior, pero, su bien más preciado y el favorito de su colección, era una simple tira de cuero deslucida con un corazón partido, regalo que compartía con la persona que más amaba.

 ** _Diván:_** _especie de sofá, con o sin brazos, y sin respaldo._

Butters lo había llamado emocionado para que fuera a su casa, sus padres se habían ido y tenía algo que mostrarle. Ante esa petición, la imaginación de Kenny no hacía más que crear escenarios propios de una película porno que dejarían como puritano a Christian Grey.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Stoch, fue cuando lo vio, un gran diván de terciopelo rojo ocupaba gran parte de la sala. El rubio siguió sus instintos e hizo lo que cualquiera haría en esa situación.

-Ven Butters, y dibújame como una de tus chicas francesas - exclamó el rubio mientras ponía una pose muy cutre.

 ** _Embestida:_** _acometida, ataque violento._

Christophe trajo grandes cambios a la vida de Gregory. El castaño era como un animal salvaje que conseguía lo que quería a base de embestidas y mordidas; era bruto, impulsivo y mandón. Algunas veces, pensaba en como dos personas tan diferentes como ellos podían tener una relación tan fuerte; luego recordaba como el francés lo sacó de su frío hogar, llenó su vida de adrenalina y le dio algo por lo que preocuparse. DeLorne era gruñón y tardaba en entrar en confianza, pero si te convertías en alguien cercano para él, éste se trasformaba en un perro guardián. Las embestidas y mordidas persistían, pero ahora eran dirigidas al pobre diablo que te amenazara.

 ** _Fila:_** _serie de personas o cosas puestas en hilera._

Clyde amaba conversar con extraños, no tenía ningún reparo en comenzar conversaciones de la nada con personas que no conocía; pero el día en que se encontraba en la fila del banco, a punto de pagar las cuentas de su padre, y quiso sacarle conversación a una abuelita y ésta le ignoro poniéndose a leer el prospecto de un medicamento, ese día, fue un grave golpe a su orgullo.

 ** _Grillete:_** _anillo de hierro con cadenas que se usaba para sujetar las manos, el cuello o los pies de los presos._

Los grilletes lo mantenían aferrado firmemente a la pared, con cada movimiento sentía como sus muñecas se laceraban más y más, al punto de que algunas gotas de sangre corrían por sus brazos. Lo peor era que esos _fils de putain_ * le habían quitado su amada pala, por lo que veía, no tenía escapatoria alguna. Christophe decidió dejar de lado su orgullo y activar el localizador de su anillo; por el nombre de Yoda, el maldito inglés se le burlaría en su cara.

 ** _Hormona:_** _sustancia que segregan algunas glándulas del cuerpo, para que se regulen las actividades de órganos y tejidos._

Maldita adolescencia. Malditas hormonas. Maldita clase de gimnasia. Maldito Tweek.

¿Por qué Tweek tuvo que crecer para convertirse en uno de los chicos más lindos de su clase? ¿Por qué no se quedó siendo adorable como Butters? Pero nooooooooo, el señor tuvo que ir y pegar el estirón. Para una joven como ella, que tenía ojos y sufría de una "leve" obsesión por el rubio paranoico desde la infancia, las clases de gimnasia eran una tortura.

Tweek había crecido para convertirse en un joven bohemio. Tenía las orejas perforadas, utilizaba camisas desteñidas manchadas de pintura y una innumerable cantidad de collares, que mas allá de darle un aspecto extraño, lo hacían atrayente.

La hormonal muchacha estaba tan perdida en sus fantasías, que no vio la pelota que se dirigía hacia ella.

-¡JESUCRISTO! ¡Cuánto lo ngh siento! ¡Déjame llevarte a la enfermería! -ohpordiosmioalejatequeteviolo, la joven estaba en el nirvana, su adonis le sostenía del brazo; desde esa distancia podía ver las gotas de sudor en el cuello de Tweek- Si te sientes mal, avísame.

En su mente ya se estaba maquinando un plan malvado que involucrara al rubio y a ella encerrados en un armario, cuando, de pronto, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Al darse la vuelta, recordó el porqué Tweek Tweak era tan inalcanzable. Craig Tucker estaba matándola con la mirada. Iba a morir.

 ** _Infracción:_** _quebrantamiento de una ley o normal moral._

Kevin Stoley se consideraba así mismo como una persona cuerda y madura. Si, era un orgulloso friki y otaku, pero seguía siendo maduro. Por lo que nunca considero estar en una comisaria real.

-Bueno señora, esta vez lo dejaremos pasar, es su primera infracción y se nota que es un buen niño, algo raro, pero bueno al fin.

-Oh, gracias oficial, sinceramente no se que ha pasado con él, para una vez que sale de su cuarto y lo arrestan por disturbios público. ¿Tienes algo que decir jovencito?

-No me arrepiento de nada, ese malnacido confundió Star Wars con Star Trek.

 ** _Jadeo:_** _acción de jadear, respirar con dificultad a causa de una enfermad, calor o agotamiento._

Craig amaba la voz de Tweek. Su voz ronca cuando recién despertaba; su voz arrastrada cuando bebía de más; su voz temblorosa cuando tenía miedo. Cada matiz diferente, cada entonación, eran pequeños tesoros para él.

Tweek una vez le había dicho que su voz también le gustaba. ¿Su voz? ¿Qué podía tener de interesante una voz nasal que sonaba igual siempre? Él prefería la del rubio, en la cual se plasmaban todos los sentimientos de su dueño. Sorpresa, tristeza, alegría, o su favorita, placer.

-C-Craig-nhg -el rubio no pudo contener el fuerte jadeo que escapo de sus labios.

-Tweekers, sabes que amo tus jadeos, pero será mejor si haces silencio, ¿o quieres que un profesor nos atrape?

 ** _Kayak:_** _embarcación liviana, de plástico, que se utiliza para practicar cierto deporte._

Ya había llegado un punto en la vida de Stan en el cual se había acostumbrado a las idioteces de su padre, por lo que, cuando éste le sugirió un "pequeño viaje aventura en kayak" lo primero que hizo fue negarse. Pero luego su madre le reclamó con "tu padre solo quiere pasar tiempo contigo, deberías ir para fortalecer su relación, si no lo haces publicaré fotos vergonzosas de ti en facebook" y por eso era que estaba en aquella situación ahora.

-No voy a cruzar la frontera en kayak para pasar droga, papá.

-¡Vamos Stanley! ¡No seas marica!

 ** _Liga:_** _cinta elástica usada para sujetar, de manera especial, medias o calcetines y evitar que se deslicen por la pierna._

-¿Dónde estuviste Eric?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso me extrañaste, Weeeedy? -la joven sentía escalofríos cada vez que el castaño le hablaba de esa forma.

-Ah, no, por nada...solo quería saber.

-Estuvimos en casa del hippie, jugando videojuegos.

-Ahhhhh, okay... ¿seguro Eric? -el castaño le miro con una ceja alzada mientras asentía lentamente, su novia estaba actuando raro.

-En casa de Stan... ¡¿SI ESTUVISTE EN CASA DE STAN, POR QUÉ CARAJO HAY UNA PUTA LIGA EN TU BOLSILLO?! ¡¿EH?! ¡SI ME ENGAÑAS CON ALGUNA PUTA TEN LOS HUEVOS DE DECÍRMELO, CULÓN!

-¡NO, MI AMOR! -como pocas veces en la historias, Eric Cartman se veía nervioso- ¡TÚ SABES QUE LA ÚNICA PUTA EN MI VIDA ERES TÚ! - Wendy ignoró el adorable apelativo.

-¡¿Y ENTONCES DE QUIÉN CARAJO ES LA MALDITA LIGA?!

-¡ES MÍA!

La pelinegra se quedó en silencio de repente.

-Cartman...sinceramente...no sé cuál de las dos opciones es peor.

 ** _Maratón:_** _carrera a pie en la que se recorre una distancia muy larga._

-Stan, sabes que para mí eres como mi hermano y que si algún día matases a alguien, sería uno de los primeros en tener preparada la pala...pero, ahora, te odio.

-¡Oh, vamos Kenny! Tampoco es para tanto, ¡mira! Kyle y el culo gordo no se están quejando.

Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman, a petición/orden del primero, se encontraban corriendo la gran maratón de South Park, que todos los años la alcaldesa organizaba en contra el maltrato de género. Obviamente, al ser capitán del equipo de fútbol, para Marsh no era difícil mantener el ritmo, y hasta se divertía con la actividad. Por otro lado, el resto no eran muy buenos atletas; Kyle era más del tipo sedentario, Eric, aunque con los años había logrado conseguir una buena figura, era de los que preferían pasar horas en el gimnasio con pesas y máquinas, y Kenny...él gastaba todas sus calorías en el único deporte que valía la pena: sexo.

-Kyle esta hipnotizado con tu culo y Cartman hace rato se nos adelantó.

-¡No jodas! -el pelinegro lo miró sorprendido.

-Seep, Wendy le prometió que si se esforzaba en la maldita carrera le chuparía las bolas.

 ** _Navaja:_** _cuchillo plegable._

Su color favorito era el rojo. Las rosas, su flor favorita, eran de color rojo. La chaqueta que lo abrigaba todos los días era de color rojo. Los profundos ojos de su amado Damien eran de ese color rojo que lo hacía suspirar. La sangre de la mujer frente suyo era de ese atractivo color; el rojo brotaba en forma de ríos a partir de la herida causada por la navaja clavada en su pecho. Definitivamente, para Pip, no había mejor color.

 ** _Ñandú:_** _ave corredora similar al avestruz, pero de menor tamaño, sin cola y de plumaje gris o pardo; habita en las llanuras de América del Sur._

-Es linda.

Craig miraba embelesado al animal. Él y su team habían decidido pasar un día en el zoo por motivo de la llegada del nuevo animal, una gran ave que habían traído desde el sur de América.

-Ngh, el nombre es impronunciable.

-Es un ñandú, Tweek -Token lo pronunció a la perfección.

-Jaja, ¡mira rubito! Parece que Slenderman te va a reemplazar por un pato gigante.

-Según esto, dice que no vuela, los patos si lo hacen –Clyde rodó los ojos ante la acotación de Token.

-Quiero acariciarla -de la nada, Craig, se dispuso a saltar la valla de seguridad.

Resultado: Token agarrándolo del brazo para detenerlo, Tweek aferrado a sus piernas gritando que por favor no le dejara y Clyde riéndose y grabando todo con su celular.

 ** _Oro:_** _metal precioso_ _de color amarillo, muy dúctil y maleable_ _._

Clyde quería ser popular, y ya había descubierto la manera de serlo. Luego de una amplia y rigurosa investigación llego a la respuesta.

Rubio. La cuestión era ser rubio.

¡Exacto! Rubio, como Bebe, que es el centro de atención en todas las fiestas; o como Kenny, que es un casanova; o Tweek, que impresiona a todos con sus pinturas; ¡incluso Butters con su habilidad como hacker y su piercing de lengua!

Token le había dicho que no eran populares por su cabello, sino por sus personalidades. Pff, tonterías, ¡SI ÉL TENÍA UNA ASOMBROSA PERSONALIDAD Y NADIE SE REÍA DE SUS CHISTES! Clyde ya lo tenía decidido.

-¡TARÁN! ¡ADMIREN ESTA CABELLERA DE ORO! ¡NO ME VIOLES CRAIG, YA SE QUE TE COSTARÁ MANTENER TUS MANOS ALEJADAS DE ESTA DELICIA, PERO "SE MIRA Y NO SE TOCA"! ¡SOY MERCANCIA DE LA BUENA! - Clyde se había presentado ese día luciendo el pelo tintado de un rubio pajizo.

-Cállate gordo, pareces el pajarraco amarillo de Plaza Sésamo.

 ** _Pantalón:_** _prenda de vestir ceñida la cintura, que cubre por separado ambas piernas._

Oh dios, lo había encontrado. Luego de años pensando que el amor no era lo suyo, lo encontró. Allí, en medio del centro comercial, el más perfecto, llamándola, incitándola al pecado. ¿Eran campanas eso que escuchaba? ¿Había muerto y ahora estaba en el cielo? Si era así, tendría que agradecerle a Wendy por obligarla a ayudar en el consejo estudiantil, sus obras buenas dieron sus frutos, EL KARMA SE LO RECOMPENSÓ.

-Bebe, estas babeando la vidriera.

-Wendy...la perfección existe, y se materializó en un par de pantalones de cuero.

-¿Viste el precio?

-No me importa, venderé un riñón, tengo uno de sobra.

 ** _Quimera:_** _monstruo fabuloso de tres cabezas, una de león, otra de macho cabrío y la última, formando la cola, de una serpiente._

La quimera se encontraba detrás suyo. El gran monstruo lo perseguía ferozmente y con cada segundo se acercaba más a él. Esquivó con agilidad una rama; no sentía sus piernas y por más que quisiera ir más rápido, éstas no le respondían. Escuchaba los poderosos rugidos del león y los agudos balidos del chivo, no tenía que darse vuelta para saber que la serpiente estaría siseando rabiosa. Hizo un giro cerrado con la esperanza de perder a la gran bestia, pero escucho como ésta derrapaba y continuaba con su persecución. Los arbustos arañaban su cara y sus pantorrillas, en otro momento se hubiera preocupado por los posibles insectos, pero ahora solo pensaba en salir de ese maldito bosque vivo. Más adelante logro divisar un claro, y con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dirigió allí. Era pequeño, lleno de hierbas y completamente silencioso; ya no escuchaba a la quimera, se dio vuelta y se encontró con una figura humana que avanzaba hacia él, lo primero que reconoció fue esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Qué - Filmore abrió los ojos y se encontró al borde de su cama, a punto de caerse; se sentó y vio la hora. Eran las 4:00 am. Se acomodó para volver a dormir – Maldito Broflovsky.

 ** _Reloj:_** _dispositivo o máquina que sirve para medir el tempo._

En el suelo del pasillo, se encontraban 4 rubios totalmente aburridos.

-¿Cuánto queda Pip?

-Todavía faltan 10 minutos.

Gregory, Butters, Tweek y Pip daban una lastimera imagen. Los jóvenes se habían encontrado por pura casualidad frente al aula de detención, para esperar a sus respectivos novios.

Pip vio su reloj por millonésima vez. No era que no se soportaran entre si, es decir, usualmente su charla era muy fluida, tenían mas cosas en común de lo que cualquiera pensaría. El problema era que había sido un día agotador, habían tenido 3 exámenes, una larga asamblea sobre el uso de drogas y el almuerzo se había suspendido. Estaban cansados y hambrientos, cada uno tenía planes con sus parejas, por lo que solo querían irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Cartman hijo de puta, por su culpa Christophe está encerrado.

-Ngh, si, y lo peor es que la explosión en la cocina fue su idea – dato curioso, esa explosión fue por lo que se cerró el comedor.

-¡Salchichas! Encima no lo atraparon.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya es la hora! - como por arte de magia, todos se olvidaron de su conversación y corrieron para abrir la puerta del salón, encontrándose con la escena de sus novios y el Sr. Mackey jugando al póker.

 ** _Síncope:_** _su_ _spensión repentina de la actividad del corazón y de la respiración, con perdida del conocimiento._

-Su marido tendrá que quedarse en observación, pero le vemos un pronóstico favorable, ya puede pasar a verlo.

-Muchísimas gracias doctor.

Sharon Marsh se despidió del doctor e ingresó a la habitación donde yacía su marido.

-Hola Randy, ¿cómo te sientes querido?

El hombre todavía se encontraba pálido, pero aún así le regalo una gran sonrisa.

-Hola linda, bien, supongo...por lo menos puedo ver tele – su marido le contemplo por un largo rato en silencio – entonces... ¿no estás embarazada?

-Eres un flojo Marsh, mira que tener un síncope por una pequeña bromita.

 ** _Telaraña:_** _tela que forma la araña entretejiendo los hilos que ella misma segrega._

Había caído en la telaraña.

Lo que más le molestaba a Georgie era que desde un principio sabía lo que hacía. Él se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir, pero nunca fue un rival digno.

Ike lo había engatusado con su sonrisa ganadora, actitud positiva y personalidad cálida. Y él, como una ilusa mosca, se había atorado en sus pegajosas redes.

Quizás, no es que haya sido atrapado lo que más le moleste...sino que le gustó.

 ** _Ultimátum:_** _decisión definitiva._

-Parece una oruga.

-Es virilidad.

-Es ridiculez.

-Mira puta, el bigote es mi insignia de macho, así que respeta mi autoridad y chupa mis bolas.

Wendy vio como su novio se acariciaba el bigote como si fuera un villano de James Bond. Una se va de vacaciones dos semanas con sus padres y cuando vuelve, en vez de encontrarse con Eric Cartman, el chico que amaba (aunque no lo dijese en voz alta), se encuentra con un intento fallido de Johnny Deep.

-Es un ultimátum, te afeitas o no me vuelves a tocar ni con un palo.

 ** _Vértigo:_** _sensación de falta de equilibrio en el espacio._

Para una persona que ha muerto miles de veces, y de las formas más inverosímiles, el sentir vértigo era un sentimiento de lo más raro. Kenny era capaz de sentarse al borde de un precipicio y jamás se marearía, lo más probable sería que estuviera rogando porque en el fondo hubiera un suave colchón de plumas.

La única vez que recuerda ese miedo de faltarle estabilidad, esa sensación donde sientes que el suelo no te sostendrá y caerás inevitablemente, fue cuando pensó que Butters lo dejaría.

 ** _Whisky:_** _licor obtenido de la fermentación de cereales._

Damien era un aficionado del whisky, amaba la sensación de quemazón que dejaba al bajar por su garganta. Tenía una amplia colección con las botellas más caras del mundo, nada se comparaba al placer de beber una copa de un buen whisky; excepto, probar su tan amaba bebida de los labios de Pip.

 ** _Xilografía:_** _impresión o grabado que se realiza con la ayuda de una plancha de madera._

Butters no era bueno en artes, era incapaz de crear un cuadro aceptable, no sabía tocar ningún instrumento y la literatura se le daba de asco. Él era bueno para los números y la informática, y todo el mundo lo felicitaba por ello, sin embargo, se desanimaba al ver como otros eran capaces de transmitir belleza con solo unos colores y él no.

Butters también quería embellecer un poco a este mundo; por lo que se sintió en la dicha el aprender el arte de la xilografía, ¿quién diría que el joven sería tan bueno para tallar madera?

-¡Es precioso hijo! ¡Me encanta!

Butters se sintió feliz al saber que él también era capaz de crear belleza.

 ** _Yugular:_** _relativo al cuello._

Recorrió con su lengua toda la extensión del pálido cuello, para luego chupar fuerza, dejando una llamativa marca.

-No Stan, sin marcas – Kyle jadeó, mientras pasaba sus manos por las hebras ébano del jugador de fútbol.

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso y mordió fuertemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Por qué? Quiero que cada persona que se atreva a mirarte sepa que tienes dueño...eres mío Kyle, dilo.

-Soy tuyo, ahora y siempre – el judío estaba extasiado, su sueño se había echo realidad; mientras tomaba a Stan y lo dirigía nuevamente a su yugular, pensó que la espera valía la pena. Luego de eso, se dejo caer en el placer.

 ** _Zarcillo:_** _pendiente o arete en forma de aro._

Los hermanos Tucker no tenían una mala relación, sino mas bien una al estilo de "yo te ignoro, tu me ignoras, llámame cuando tengas hijos", por eso Ruby se sorprendió cuando recibió de Craig los zarcillos azules que su padre le había prohibido tener; ese día, la pelirroja le regaló su más grande sonrisa a su hermano.

 _* Hijos de puta_ en francés, según google traductor _._

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historias, se que algunas son mejores que otras (no saben lo difícil que es incluir en un relato la palabra "xilografía"). Agradecería cualquier comentario, háganme saber cuál fue su favorita y que estilo le gusto más!**

 **Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
